


Show Me Love

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Class!AU</p><p>Charles is a mere neko, raised in a Duke's house. When word gets out that he's stolen the King's heart, his life sets out on an unexpected turn.</p><p>Tags and rating for later chapters, characters and tags will be added as the story goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles was sitting in his bedroom, trying to focus on his book, trying to ignore the voices from outside. Yet he couldn’t help it. The hushed voices just weren’t quiet enough for the ears atop his head to hear them. They twitched in the light breeze coming in from the window, his tail rubbing against the floor as he tried to ignore the purchase taking place.  
  
 _“Yes, I’m sure Your Majesty will find him a most perfect match.”  
  
“We’re hoping so. We’re not even sure where he saw your son and yet he took quite a shining to him.”  
  
_ There was the noise of coins clinking and Charles’ eyes flickered close. There was no way his Step-Father would have said no to selling the neko of the family. And to the King no less? He would have been mad to say no. He heard the door knob click but the door remained close.  
  
 _“I’ll send him shortly. I promise you he’ll be there before the end of the day.”_  
  
There was a noise of agreement and Charles rose, beginning to pack some of his books in a bag, hurriedly before his Step-Father could stop him. The familiar creaking of the door had Charles turning to stare at the man there, wincing a little at the shark-like grin on his face as he bounced the rather full bag of money in his hand.  
  
“Ready to go? Finally I can get rid of you.”  
  
“What a shame. You’ll no longer have a punching bag. Or shall Cain become it? You should warn him.”  
  
The shark-like grin became a dark glare, making Charles shift as he began to layer clothes over his books.   
  
“I’m no longer scared of you, _Kurt_ , what can you do to me now? If I turn up to the palace, layered with bruises, what will happen to you and Cain? The King would have your heads before you could even get down from the euphoria of beating me.”  
  
He felt terrible for using this as an excuse to get out of a beating; he felt terrible being forced to marry someone he didn’t even know; the King of York as well? He’d never felt more nervous in his life. He swallowed, pulling his drawstring close and turning to Kurt.   
  
“Thank you for... Whatever this life was. Hopefully, Cain won’t turn out to be as weak-willed as I, and you’ll get what is coming to you.”  
  
He walked past his Step-Father and made his way out to wear the Royal Guards were checking their horses over. One of them spotted Charles and bowed down to him, opening the door to a carriage for him. He nodded his thanks and carefully stood into it, not allowing the Guard to take his bag. Placing it down next to him, he settled back and closed his eyes, thinking back to everything that had happened in the past few days. The head of the Royal Guards coming to the house and explaining that the King wished to see Kurt; Kurt returning from the Palace with a much too big grin on his face, everything being kept a secret from Charles; despite the fact that Kurt and Cain knew all too well that Charles would know what was going on. His ears could hear the gleeful conversations from the room above his, the laughing as Kurt and Cain listed all they would buy with the money.  
  
 _“The King wants him. Finally we can get rid of that brat.”  
  
“Are they paying us for him? Oh my, imagine what we could Father!”  
  
“They were interested in his history... Thank God that husband of his died in the war before they could do anything. Shaw or whatever the King’s name is, he’ll like that. Probably push him for more due to the innocence of the kid.”  
  
“You could even become more than the Duke of Westchester, Father, we could even move into the Palace.”  
  
_ Charles’ eyes jerked open as the carriage started to move, the unfamiliar clip clop of horses hooves making him uneasy. He slid over to the window of the carriage, choosing to watch out of the window. Westchester was but a village in the large country of York; even so, he could see the Palace, far off in the distance. The place that was set to become his new home. Even Charles couldn’t figure out where he could have crossed paths with the King, the place where he supposedly caught the man’s eyes. He knew it would be a rather long journey; most of the day and the sun already hung low in the sky. Thankfully, Charles had already eaten his noon meal, preferring to eat earlier in the day than most. For once, he was thankful for his strange eating habits. The rocking of the carriage was rather welcomed and pretty soon, Charles had fallen asleep.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Someone gently shook him and Charles’ eyes shot open. He bolted upright, ready to scream for help, believing it was Kurt shaking him awake. It took him a few moments to register it was merely a Guard, offering him his hand to help him out of the carriage. He went to grab his bag before the Guard shook his head, taking it from the seat himself. Charles gave him a nod, allowing him down to the floor. He stared up at the doors of the Palace, opening now, and fright took hold of him. It took the Guard a few minutes to silently coerce the neko into the long hallway. Everyone stared at him as he went by, making him shift, tail working its way up his shirt, ears flattening as much as they could against his hair. He was shuffling as the Guard lead him down to the throne room. Once there, Charles almost fell to his knees, staring at the floor. A silence had gone across the room, and Charles could hear the King stand, could see his feet circling him. The silence was suffocating before all of a sudden, there was a hand on his chin. He lifted his head, to look up into icy blue eyes with a soft swallow.  
  
“Your Highness...”  
  
“Is that really what you wish to call your future husband?”  
  
 _Husband_.   
  
The word echoed around Charles’ head as he blinked up at him before shaking his head, keeping his mouth quiet. The King chuckled softly and took his hand in his own, guiding the young man to his feet.   
  
“Come now, don’t look so horrified. Moira. Emma. Take Charles to his room. Make sure he gets correctly settled down.”  
  
Two women came across the room, leading Charles through a side door. He looked back to see the King murmuring to two men, one who looked rather... Cuban and one with red-skin, as though he’d been in the sun too long. They were looking at Charles, nodding their heads at what he said. A shiver ran through his spine as the two woman lead him around a corner and away from his future _husband_.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, the blonde, seemed to divert away from the group and Charles moved to follow her before Moira made a soft noise. He turned his head back to the young woman then noticed Emma retrieving his bag from the guards. A soft blush covered his cheeks as he moved to follow Moira, staring at the ground. Neither woman was speaking as their small heels clicked and echoed off the tiles. Charles cleared his throat and looked around at her.  
  
“You have beautiful hair. An MCR1 mutation I do believe; auburn hair to you.”  
  
The young woman blushed and hid her face behind the short crop as much as she could. He chuckled.  
  
“Come now, why don’t you two speak? I won’t take offence at your words.”  
  
Moira turned back to him, blush beginning to fade.  
  
“The King didn’t give us permission to.”  
  
Her voice was soft, a hushed whisper, and her eyes glanced around; it was as if she believed the King was hiding in the hallway himself.  
  
“Well, _I_ give you permission to speak. Does that count? From what I’ve heard, I’m marrying him so... Come on girls you can talk to me.”  
  
Moira still didn’t seem happy but Emma cleared her throat.  
  
“Where did you learn about mutation, Charles? As the son of a Duke _and_ a neko, you wouldn’t have been allowed to leave your mansion grounds. Or did society’s views change whilst I’ve been serving His Highness?”  
  
Charles chuckled, turning his attention to the blonde.  
  
“My Father was a Professor who studied the nuclear explosion that killed off the Old World. I was an avid reader, I love to read, to learn; I can guarantee you a lot of my time here will be spent in that library reading all those Old World books we all know the King has; but he would bring home science themed books for me. I used to read them before I went to bed. Genetic mutation was always a favourite of mine. You know, it’s said that there were many different mutants in the Old World; people who could... Read minds or turn to diamond; metal benders and children who could emit frequencies from their throats that could destroy glass - rather like banshees; children who could shoot plasma from their bodies... But alas, we lost all of that in the explosions.”  
  
The two woman had been staring a Charles, in what seemed like awe when a Soldier stepped out, hand smacking against Moira’s cheek.  
  
“How dare you speak to the Royal Consort-”  
  
“Excuse you!”  
  
He went down to help Moira up, asking if she was alright.  
  
“Your Highness, please, she is a mere servant-”  
  
“We were having a conversation and I do believe I gave her permission to speak. What is your name?”  
  
Charles was amazed by the power and authority he already had at the Palace, watching the young man seeming to cower.  
  
“Ezio D’Auditore.”  
  
“Very well, Mr. D’Auditore, I shall be informing the King of what you just did. Be on your way.”  
  
He bowed down, seemingly angry before he turned and went off in the direction he came.  
  
“Moira, dear, are you alright?”  
  
She nodded her head, once again falling silent.  
  
“Sweetheart, please talk to me.”  
  
“Your Highness, please, Moira is rather a timid soul. Well, she is now that she’s used to Palace life.”  
  
Charles sighed softly and then they stopped at the bottom of the staircase, Emma shifting his bag on her shoulder before she started up the stairs. The young neko followed her, still swallowing.  
  
“Royal Consort? So I was bought with the intention of being married off?”  
  
Emma made a soft noise in her throat.  
  
“That is His Highness’ intention, yes, but I do believe he wishes to court you and try to win your heart. That is, as far as I have heard from Janos.”  
  
“Janos?”  
  
“Janos Questad. The Cuban looking one. He’s called Riptide in the Streets below.”   
  
Charles nodded, pressing the name to memory.  
  
“And what of the red-skinned one?”  
  
A short, dark laugh came from Moira, her eyes flicking up and down the hallway quickly.  
  
“That is Azazel. People say he’s a demon. He has an uncanny talent for popping up when most needed or when least-expected – and when he’s not wanted -”  
  
“Such as so?”  
  
A shrill scream escaped Charles’ throat as Azazel himself seemed to appear infront of the small group. Emma stood back immediately and Moira froze. Azazel seemed to want to slap her and Charles took a quick step infront of her.  
  
“Thank you for that demonstration, Azazel. Do you have a purpose for appearing here?”  
  
“The King wished to know if you were settled yet. He wishes to have an audience with you as soon as possible.”  
  
“Well tell the King that the lovely Moira and Emma will show me back to the Throne Room once I have settled down. Is that alright for you, Azazel?”  
  
The red-skinned man bowed and went off walking, past them and back down the staircase. Charles’ hand immediately went to rub Moira’s back, frowning.  
  
“Are you alright, my dear?”  
  
“Shaken, but I shall be fine, thank you, Royal Consort.”  
  
She nodded her head and seemed to walk off quicker than she had before. Emma let out a soft sigh.   
  
“She’ll adjust to your sooner than your think.”  
  
“I do hope so... She seems miserable. Maybe I can cheer her up...”  
  
\-----  
  
The two women had left him outside of his room and bowed, courteously, but Charles had waved them off, telling them not to bow to him again. He much preferred if they just left without it. They had both given him a soft smile before scurrying off. Emma had promised to come back in half an hour of the clock’s chime and so Charles had walked into the (much too large) bedroom. He sighed a little, looking around. There were jewels in the curtains – diamonds, sapphires and if he was correct, rubies, which were rare since the explosions. Slowly, Charles sank onto the bed. Much too big – _enough room for two and a half people_ – but the mattress was incredibly soft. He lay down to look closer at the ceiling. A tiled painting of two men – one not a neko so this was art from the Old World – with a baby girl in their arms. It made Charles smile softly. And then he realised why the King wanted him. He needed an heir. He needed Charles to permit him the birth of a human son. The baby boy that would inherit the Kingdom of York. He closed his eyes, not wishing to think of something so... Strenuous. There had to be another reason. If the King wanted an heir, why not marry a woman? So many questions clouded his head and he curled up on the bed, pulling his sleeves over his hands as he stared at the wall. The door clicked and Charles shot upright. Could this be the Soldier wanting some sort of revenge on him before he became the Royal Consort and therefore almost untouchable? Or Azazel with some kind of remark? But no. It was worse.  
  
The King stood in the doorway, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Charles, beginning to take steps towards him.  
  
 _“Well aren’t you a pretty kitty..?”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“Well aren’t you a pretty kitty..?”_  
  
Charles swallowed and shivered a little under the King’s leering gaze. It made him feel unnerved... Sick. As if he should run.  
  
“Your Highness.”  
  
“Oh don’t call me that. It’s so... Cliché. Besides, as the Royal Consort, you’re one of the few people who get to call me Sebastian.”  
  
“Consort? Is that merely why I was bought? So I can produce you an heir?”  
  
The King – Sebastian – chuckled softly, loosening the buttons around his neck as he slowly sat down on the bed -  something that had Charles shifting over a little.  
  
“Perceptive. Yes, I need an heir but also... You caught my eye. I saw you at the war memorial. Why would it be that such a delicate thing such as yourself was there? Who did you lose in that war?”  
  
Charles didn’t think it was Sebastian’s place to know.  
  
“A friend. I was paying respects for his blood – and the other’s – shed in that pointless war.”  
  
“Pointless? And why do you think it was pointless?”  
  
“We went to war with the Kingdom of Orleans and for what? Precious fuel for our boats – fuel that we used up in the process of going there to fight for fuel that was being used up in the war. A peaceful contract with the Orleanens would have been much better than wasting the precious fuel we had.”  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
“Wouldn’t you have been a wondrous person to have in my court at that particular time?”  
  
He began to stand, and Charles let himself believe that he was leaving before he realised that he was merely removing the cape, letting it set over the back of a chair.  
  
“I am told you are still of your innocence. Is that correct?”  
  
Charles’ heart began to pound as he nodded. How long would it take him to lose it, he wondered.  
  
“That’s good that’s good...”  
  
He moved to sit on the bed once more, beckoning Charles to sit next to him. Slowly, the neko obeyed, sitting as far back so that his feet didn’t quite touch the floor. Hands were on his shoulder as Sebastian moved to sit behind him, massaging gently before a hand moved to touch his ear. The delicate extremity flickered under the King’s touch, causing a soft purr to escape Charles’ throat. He could hear another chuckle behind him before arms encircled his waist.  
  
“Do you like the Palace? What you’ve seen of it.”  
  
“It could have been designed better.”  
  
The arms seemed to tighten around his waist and Charles swallowed.  
  
“Is that so? What do you think it needs?”  
  
“Less jewels – jewels that can be sold or traded to make life better for the people of York – less fur.”  
  
“Hmmm I suppose we could refurnish this room if you so wished.”  
  
“I do wish for that. I come from a modest background, even as the son of a Duke, I was never one for fancy things.”  
  
“Of course... You became the Duke of Westchester when your Father died, did you not?”  
  
A snort left Charles’ throat, something that seemed to shock Sebastian who shifted back.  
  
“I was, yes. My Father died when I was nine and then my Mother remarried to Doctor Kurt Marko. She thought it would be best for me.”  
  
His eyes slipped closed as memories of what Kurt did came back to him.  
  
“Was it best for you?”  
  
“Of course not. It made my life a hell.”  
  
Sebastian’s hand stroked down Charles’ cheek before shifting to his feet, offering a hand to Charles. Wordlessly, the neko took the hand being extended to him and follow Sebastian as he lead him out of the room.  
  
\--------  
  
Sebastian had been leading Charles down to the garden, hands securely intertwined together. Charles was still silent, terrified at the prospect of being alone with Sebastian. Not because he was King, but because he hadn’t been alone with a man in a long time. Not since Erik had- _STOP_. He forced himself to look at the flowers as they passed, even pulling away from Sebastian to kneel and potter about with a petunia that had become unstuck from the ground, roots exposed to the open air. Sebastian had called for a servant before stopping, seeing how tender Charles was with the plant, crouching next to him.  
  
“You enjoy gardening?”  
  
“I love it. I used to do it with my Mother all the time before she passed away...”  
  
“I’m so sorry... What happened..?”  
  
“Drunk carriage driver. Never saw her. The horses trampled her...”  
  
“I’m so sorry...”  
  
Sebastian’s hand was on his shoulder now, in a much more comforting way than before. Hesitantly, Charles looked around at Sebastian, eyes meeting his straight away.  
  
“Petunias were here favourites...”  
  
“I understand now.”  
  
He had wrapped his arms around Charles without the neko noticing, causing his tail to flick in the air, a little uncomfortably as he tried to get used to the elder man’s body and arms. He didn’t seem to be trying to do anything else, which allowed Charles to settle more easily into the new surroundings. Hopefully, Sebastian wouldn’t push for them to share a bed for a while – he was easily spooked. A soft sigh left the King’s lips, tickling Charles’ human ear and making him shiver with a soft laugh. He could feel the lips pull back into a grin and turned his head to look up at Sebastian. The elder moved closer and Charles darted back, ending up falling to the ground with another soft laugh – a much more shaking laugh. The King held his hand out, Charles gladly taking it as he was pulled to his feet, a little uncomfortable once more as Sebastian kept a grip on his hand. A soft shudder was all that needed for the King to tug him back to the Palace, going on about how he couldn’t have the Royal Consort cold. Charles didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was merely nervous. Once at the doors, Emma and Moira were already there to take the neko back to his room, Sebastian being taken off by Azazel to look at the newest peace terms from Orleans. Charles could see Ororo, the legendary woman of Battle, nicknamed Storm on the field through one of the doors and was returned with an intrigued look. He saw the word ‘neko’ leave her lips and Sebastian turned sharply before pulling the doors shut, leaving Charles with an uneasy feeling as he was lead back up the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles had been at the Palace for two weeks now, and even still, he found the whole place much too uncomfortable. He rarely left his room; only when Sebastian wanted his audience, which wasn’t often due to the Orleanens bashing out their peace treaty with the Yorkians. Even now, three years after the war, the­ peace agreements were still being made. Not that Charles minded. It kept Sebastian busy enough so that he didn’t have to pretend he liked being here. Even his meals he would take in his room, accompanied by Moira and Emma, the two servants being the only thing he had that closely resembled a friend.   
  
Charles had woken early that particular morning, by some kind of ruckus outside of his balcony. Slowly, he stood up, slipping a robe on and opening the – rather stiff – doors before taking a soft step outside to peer over the balcony. Ezio, the soldier he had met some weeks before, was down there, seemingly beating a servant. It seemed like she had dropped a tray and Ezio did not seem to like that. He leaned over the balcony and cleared his throat.   
  
“LEAVE HER ALONE THIS INSTANT!”  
  
Everyone went silent and it was then Charles realised what was going on. Sebastian himself was glaring at Charles as he stood and began to walk, people clearing out of the way. Charles suppressed the shudder in his spine and glared down before spotting Emma.  
  
“Emma dear, please make sure that poor girl is quite alright.”  
  
He could see how clearer now; why, the poor thing looked terrified and barely over the age of 12. How could he do such a thing? The sound of the door caused Charles to swallow and turn around to see Sebastian in the balcony doorway.  
  
“Why did you break it up, _my dear_?”  
  
“She’s barely 12, and he was harming her rather badly I would say from the amount of blood I can see. I don’t care what she did; nothing warrants a beating like what he was giving that poor girl. Maybe I am too kind-hearted, maybe my past harmed me more than I thought, but I cannot stand to see someone hurting other’s and when I do see it around the Palace, I **_will_** intervene.”  
  
Charles crossed his arms, praying that Sebastian hadn’t heard the slight shake to his voice.  
  
“Such a Saint... My my, I did choose well for the Royal Consort, didn’t I?”  
  
He beckoned Charles over; the neko hesitantly stepped forward. Had what he done been warrant for a beating himself? He let out a breath when Sebastian’s arms slid around him and he looked up, surprised at the soft caring smile on his face. He leant down and gently brushed his lips over Charles’, a soft movement which caused a small squeak to come from the teenager.  
  
“I do realise, I know barely anything about you, my dear Consort.”  
  
Charles almost shuddered at his tone; something about it seemed off but he gladly allowed Sebastian to lead him to the bed and slip under the satin covers once more, Sebastian once more removing his cape and sliding in with him, an arm securing itself around the neko’s waist.   
  
“I want to know everything I can about you... Is that alright? Or would you rather wait until our engagement?”  
  
 _Engagement_.  
  
The word echoed around his head but he shrugged it off, gently leaning against the older man, face pressed against his neck.  
  
“I think now is as good a time as any... Early morning is rather an enjoyable time, don’t you find?”  
  
The soft chuckle had Charles smiling.  
  
“Early morning is a wonderful time to be awake; when no one else is quite awake and the animals are still waking...”  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
They lay there in silence before Sebastian’s spare hand moved to caress up Charles’ back, resting on his head with fingers ever so gently stroking over the delicate kitty ears on his head. The purring was enough to make anyone melt and both men slid a little further under the sheets.  
  
“So tell me about yourself.”  
  
“There isn’t really anything to tell. I’m 19, neko... My Step-Family never liked me so when they got the opportunity to sell me off, they took it.”  
  
“They mentioned you had a husband...”  
  
“I did. We were due to marry in Fall the year that the Grand War started. However, we married the day before he left – he was drafted – and he... He never came back.”  
  
“Is that why you were truly at the War Memorial?”  
  
“Yes... I still wear his ring. No matter what, he will be my husband, whether I marry you or not. He was my first and the one my heart belonged to and part of my heart will always belong to him.”  
  
“Pray do tell... What was this soldier’s name?”  
  
“Erik of the Eisendhart house.”  
  
“The House of Eisendhart? My my, you do have a tendency to marry well, do you not?”  
  
“Merely the choice of my family. Not my own.”  
  
“Are you the Xavier House? Or did you change to the Marko house?”  
  
“I am by law Charles Marko, but I much prefer Xavier. I wish nothing to do with the Marko’s. Not after what they have done to me over the past few years. They made my life a living hell.”  
  
“You see this as an escape?”  
  
“Of sorts.”  
  
The door opened and the couple were interrupted by Moira, bringing in breakfast. There were fresh bruises on her face which had Charles rising from the bed in alarm, babbling at her to sit on one of the numerous chairs around the room as he rushed off to the bathroom, getting a soothing cream and coming back to sit opposite her, ever so gently rubbing the cream into her skin.  
  
“You truly cannot stand to see another human or neko hurt, can you?”  
  
Charles looked over his shoulder at Sebastian and shrugged.  
  
“As I said, I am merely too kind hearted.”  
  
“A rare trait in these days, I must say.”  
  
Charles shrugged once more and finished the work on Moira’s face.  
  
“There you go, sweet girl. Take it easy.”  
  
They shared a smile and she stood, leaving the room. Sebastian had moved to rest his hand on Charles’ shoulder, something that had his ears and tail twitching as he looked up at him.   
  
“Charles, I would thoroughly enjoy your company tonight at the meal with the Orleanens.”  
  
“Is this optional? I do not wish to deny but I have not yet grown accustomed to the ways of the Palace but at the same time, I do wish to come. May I have some time to think upon it, Sebastian?”  
  
“Of course you may, my sweet.”  
  
Charles cracked a smile and then turned to the breakfast tray, pouring himself some tea.  
  
“Charles, my darling, there is one more thing I must ask before I leave.”  
  
The neko’s ears twitched, tail swaying gently around his ankles. Sebastian slowly sunk to one knee and Charles felt his heart stop. A brilliant emerald ring appeared from a pocket.  
  
“Charles Francis Xavier, will you do me the honor of marrying me...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I am doing well with this story.
> 
> Probably just jinxed myself.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow; it's nearly finished already ._.
> 
> Have fun ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_“Charles Francis Xavier, will you do me the honor of marrying me...?”_  
  
Charles couldn’t breathe. He just merely stared at the ring in front of him and thought of all the options there were. Yes. No. Not right now. He let out a breath that Sebastian obviously wasn’t aware that the teenager had been holding.  
  
“Yes. It would be a pleasure.”  
  
What else could he say?  
  
Sebastian moved forward to kiss him as he slipped the ring on his finger before he stood, leaving. Charles’ breathing began to quicken, taking him to the point of hyperventilation as he stared at the much too large gem sitting on his left hand. Was this happening? Was he now engaged to the King? Yes. Yes he was. Even after he had just told the King that he was still in love with the husband he had previously; the husband he had before the King’s pointless war had caused his death. Moira seemed to know that Charles needed help and was there with Emma, helping him to his feet, both girls seemingly squealing.  
  
“Yes, yes, it’s all happening rather quickly, is it not?”  
  
The girls gave him a hug before tugging him to the closet, looking through clothes to prepare him for the night ahead.  
  
\----------  
  
Charles was stood outside the Banquet Hall doors, swallowing hard as Emma and Moira gave his hands a tight squeeze. They had dressed him in a soft blue colour, something that complimented the ring of different greens on his hand. Sebastian wanted to show off his new Consort, the future _Queen_ of York and; hopefully; the Mother of the Heir. He could hear people laughing about; obviously Sebastian wasn’t yet in the room. Hands encircling his waist caused Charles to let out a shrill yell, something that made Sebastian laugh and tighten his arms.   
  
“No need to be alarmed, my love.”  
  
 _My love._  
  
Did he truly mean that or was Sebastian merely trying to get Charles to lighten up? He sighed a little, stomach doing cartwheels.  
  
“Must I do this? Must I, Sebastian? I do not like being paraded in front of others as if I am some kind of performing monkey.”  
  
“What on earth is a performing monkey?”  
  
Charles let out an irritable sigh.  
  
“Remind me to teach you of the Old World.”  
  
Sebastian moved to take Charles’ hand and Emma and Moira pushed the doors open before disappearing. All noise stopped. Charles could see his seat by the one oh so obviously set for Sebastian. All eyes were on him; ears twitching on top of his head; tail moving and twisting in obvious nerves. Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze as a Guard called out.  
  
“Introducing, His Majesty the King, and the Royal Consort.”  
  
Applause started up and Sebastian lead Charles down the gap in the tables – _the aisle_ he had to remind himself, something he would be walking down, rather soon he believed – and Charles had to drop his gaze to the floor. He could feel the Orleanens’ gazing at him; could feel every single pair of eyes in the room on him – and oh Charles hated it. He just wanted to go back to his room and hide under the duvet. He wanted to curl up with Emma and Moira and tell stories of their lives, of their families when things were good. Maybe they could have a night like that tonight. Maybe, just maybe, Sebastian would allow for the two girls to become his person assistants; Charles would like that.   
  
Sebastian had pulled the chair out for Charles, allowing him to sit down before he moved to sit down on his own seat. No one was moving.  
  
“And now, let the feast, begin!”  
  
Servants swarmed the tables, placing food down and everyone began heart conversations. Charles noticed that Ezio was glaring at him from down the long table and he discreetly turned away from the obviously disgraced Solider. Janos – was that his name? – had been seated next to Charles and seemed much too interested in his food to pay the neko any attention. Sebastian was talking to Ororo on his left side as he ate, often turning to offer Charles a small smile of comfort. The teenager reached under the table to grasp one of Sebastian’s hands, swallowing hard as he did so. The King leaned down to murmur to him.  
  
“Is everything alright, dear?”  
  
“I feel overwhelmed... Much too many people for my liking.”  
  
“Would you like to retreat to your room?”  
  
“If you would allow me to.”  
  
“Of course, my dear.”  
  
Sebastian leaned in for a kiss and Charles swallowed before gently pressing his lips to his fiance’s. There was a chorus of awws and some people applauded before Charles hurriedly stood and retreated back through the doors at the end of the hall, gladly finding Emma and Moira there waiting for him.   
  
\---------  
  
“My sister and I used to play with our Mother’s diamonds every day; she would dress us up in them and then watch us run around the house and hold us close when we fell. My sister was married off to a Duke and I was due to be married as well... And then my Mother died and we lost everything. My sister was divorced and sent back and she works here in the kitchens. But Sebastian took a liking to me and he-”  
  
“Miss Emma!”  
  
“He promoted me to working as I do now.”  
  
The two girls shared a look which caused Charles to swallow. Emma was finished unlacing the back of the shirt and had pulled it off, dropping it into the pile of clothes before helping Charles into a rather long nightgown.  
  
“What about you, Moira?”  
  
“I grew up in a place far away from here... The Land of Scot.”  
  
“I cannot say I have heard of it.”  
  
“It’s a truly wonderful place, cold, but full of amazing people. I had a sister and an elder brother as well. We would run in the woods... Fish, ride horses... But then the Yorkians attacked and we lost everything. I was taken and bought here. But, it is better than where I could be now...”  
  
Charles frowned softly and tugged the two girls into his arms.  
  
“Once I have more power, I will make sure you have returned to you what was lost. I cannot do much but I promise to do what I can to help you and make you feel more at home here...”  
  
The two women smiled before leaning back on the bed.  
  
“What of your childhood, Sire?”  
  
“Oh please do not call me that. It makes me feel so old... So... Regal. Do call me Charles. Both of you.”  
  
“Of course, Charles.”  
  
Emma grinned back at him.  
  
“Oh I had a rather lovely childhood, like yourselves. And then my Father died and my Mother remarried and then it all went away...”  
  
He shrugged and settled back on the bed, smiling at them. Sebastian appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat, both girls standing immediately.  
  
“You may have the night off, girls; I believe I have a promotion here in the Palace for you in the morning. I shall expect you in the Throne Room in the morning before the clock chimes seven times.”  
  
They nodded and bowed before leaving the room.  
  
“Now then, Charles... What is to become of our... Engagement?”


	6. Chapter 6

_“What is to become of our engagement?”  
  
_ Two and a half weeks. Was that how long Charles would be able to hold onto his innocence? He couldn’t breathe; couldn’t see anything, only Sebastian walking towards the bed, slowly undoing his shirt.  
  
“Surely you would want to wait until we are married? It would surely make it more legitimate.”  
  
Sebastian stopped, with a soft frown, seemingly thinking on something before he continued to tug his clothes off.  
  
“You are right, as always. Would you be against me staying in here with you, instead?”  
  
“That would be more than alright, my dear.”  
  
There was a soft smile on Sebastian’s face as he slipped onto the bed, removing his shoes and trousers before he carefully crawled up the bed to lie down next to him, slipping his arms around the smaller male before tugging him close. Charles’ breath hitched a little; it had been a long time since someone had held him like this, the last being his dear husband before they had wed. He had some bad memories of being held like this for the main reason that... He just missed Erik. Charles rolled over and pressed his face into Sebastian’s neck, just where it met his shoulder and stayed there, not moving, breathing in his scent. He wanted to memorise this, the start of his new life away from abuse and away from people that didn’t care. Sebastian genuinely seemed to like him, to care about him. It was something Charles hadn’t experienced for a long time. It was a few moments before both men fell asleep curled up against each other in silence.  
  
\-------  
  
Charles awoke to an empty bed and frowned a little bit, sitting up and rubbing his bleary eyes.  
  
“Sebastian..?”  
  
He heard a muffled voice and saw him through the doors that lead into the en suite. He was shaving his face and Charles stretched with a soft smile before slowly moving to get up. He had a soft headache, and his stomach felt like it was on fire, but it was manageable. He grunted as he got up and there must have been a look of pain on his face because Sebastian was by his side in an instant, asking if he was alright. Charles merely nodded and tried to ignore the throbbing radiating from his lower stomach. He felt sick and at the same time like he needed something to eat. He looked up, catching sight of himself in the mirror. No wonder Sebastian was concerned. His face was pale, deathly pale, and his eyes had thick rims around them. His lips were much too pale for the soft pink colour they normally were and his cheekbones seemed much closer to his skin than they were normally.  
  
“Do you need a nurse? I still need to sort you out a personal physician. My love, are you sure you are alright?”  
  
“Quite alright, Sebastian, quite alright. It is more than likely just a stomach bug. Nothing to worry about, I just need rest.”  
  
The King nodded and gently slipped his arms around the neko, helping him lay back down with a soft kiss to his forehead. Charles gave him a soft smile before curling up as tightly as he could, closing his eyes with a soft groan. The light in the room was much too bright all of a sudden. The mattress rose, Sebastian obviously getting off of it, and suddenly the room was dark. Charles cracked his eyes open to see the main doors to the balcony closed, the curtains being drawn. He grinned up at Sebastian before frowning, getting up and bolting to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and threw up heavily into the toilet. Sebastian’s arms were there in moments, stroking his hair back and murmuring softly into his ear as he struggled to stop. It took him a few minutes but he managed to lean back against his fiancé, curling up in his arms as he shivered. Sebastian’s hand was still in his hair, stroking it back before resting gently on his forehead. Charles did his best to stop his teeth stop chattering.   
  
“You’ve a fever... I’m going to get a nurse.”  
  
Obviously, the drastic change in his condition was scaring Sebastian, something that could clearly be seen in his eyes. Charles coughed, rather violently, before reaching up and cupping Sebastian’s cheek.  
  
“My dear, I shall be fine. Go about your duties and let me rest, it is all I need right now. No need to make yourself sick as well.”  
  
He tried a smile, but it just wasn’t enough for Sebastian.   
  
“I’m not leaving you alone; not after this.”  
  
“But I will never be alone. Emma and Moira will more than likely look after me and besides, you need to go give them their promotion, do you not?”  
  
Sebastian still wasn’t alright about leaving Charles on his own when he was like this. The frown on his face seemed out of place; it was something that Charles didn’t like seeing there. He leaned up as best he could to press a soft, sweet, short kiss to his lips.  
  
“Go, my dear. I shall let a nurse see me if you go about your duties. Is that fair?”  
  
The elder man let out a snort before gently lifting the neko in his arms, carrying him back to the bed before tucking him in.  
  
“I shall go and see to Miss. Emma and Miss. Moira and then I shall send a nurse, but I will be back throughout the day to see how you’re getting on, my love.”  
  
Charles nodded; it was a fair deal. Sebastian pressed another soft kiss to his forehead before leaving the room. Charles curled up tightly. There was still that... Pressure in his stomach – it was as if he wanted to be filled, _longed_ to be filled. It was uncomfortable and he shifted onto his stomach, pressing his body down hard on it. Surely, if he applied enough pressure, it would stop? He groaned as he heard the door opening before slowly rolling back over and blinking over in the dark. What he saw made his breath stop. Surely that mousy brown hair and piercing blue eyes couldn’t be who he thought it was. But there they were, walking across the room to him.  
  
 _“Erik....?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I've got so much college work to do as well as juggle a relationship and family drama so this story probably won't be updated for a week or so, due to me trying to get final assessments finished and assignments handed in and such. So sorry guys, but my school work and family / love life do come first.
> 
> Best I can do is work on my chapters but I have no AO3 access at college (due to it being blocked) and I can't get on at home so hopefully when I come back to the site, I'll have plenty more chapters to upload for you all.
> 
> Going to leave you all with this little cliffhanger for now >:3


	7. Chapter 7

It couldn’t be. Erik had died last Winter; had never come home – _there was no clarification he had passed away from the Army General_. Charles couldn’t breathe and it wasn’t from his illness. He stared into those familiar eyes as He stood in the middle of the room, seeming too scared to walk.  
  
“Erik..? It is you, isn’t it?”  
  
“C-Charles? What are you doing here?”  
  
“I-I’m the new Royal Consort...”  
  
“ _Consort_? Did I just hear that correctly?”  
  
“Yes you did.”  
  
A soft whine escaped his lips as the heat took over his body again.  
  
“Can we discuss this later, Erik?”  
  
The taller man nodded and moved to sit on the bed, resting a hand on Charles’ forehead, frowning a little.  
  
“I’m going to take a blood sample.”  
  
“Do you need it to know what’s wrong with me?”  
  
“I have a good feeling... Remind me how old you are again.”  
  
“19.”  
  
Erik swore.  
  
“Then if I’m right, which I normally am... Then something’s wrong.”  
  
“What... What do you mean?”  
  
“Let me just do a blood test first and then we can work on it from there. That fair?”  
  
Charles swallowed before nodding, moving to staring at the ceiling as another wave of intense heat took him over, making him groan. He felt the slight prick of the needle and winced before moving to watch Erik as he poured the blood into a vial, adding some different coloured liquids to it. When it became a vibrant purple colour, Erik groaned himself, standing and walking to the door. He spoke quietly but Charles could just pick up the fact that he was asking for Sebastian to be summoned.  Was there something wrong with him? Deadly wrong? He swallowed a little, chest starting to get tight.  
  
“What’s wrong with me?”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong, Charles, calm down. Just breathe, sweetheart.”  
  
The old pet name slipped from Erik’s lips without his meaning, making him turn away. He sighed softly and sat down, waiting for Sebastian to enter the room. When he did, Erik rose immediately, bowing to the King. Sebastian walked straight over to the bed, sitting down, arms encircling the young neko. The feel of their bare skin touching caused Charles to whine softly in slight pleasure – it was enough to make the heat subside for a few seconds.  
  
“Your Honour, there’s nothing wrong with your consort, he’s merely entered his heat.”  
  
“But he’s 19...”  
  
“I know, I know, but it’s not uncommon now a days for nekos to go into heat early. And he’s not that far from his 20 th birthday. What is it..? Six months from now?”  
  
Charles nodded weakly, trying to process what was happening.  
  
“See, Charles knows that one of his duties is to produce an heir for you. More than likely, it’s just his body thinking that he needs to do that _now_. Just like any heat, relief can be found via sexual activity but I would strongly advise that you do not get Charles pregnant now. His body isn’t ready. It won’t be until his 20 th birthday. Nekos who get pregnant under age... Well, in all the cases, the child won’t survive and in most the Mother doesn’t either.”  
  
A soft whine slipped from Charles’ lips, causing him to roll over and hide his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. The King ran a gentle hand up and down his back, kissing his temple.  
  
“But he’s completely healthy?”  
  
“I would tell you if he wasn’t.”  
  
Sebastian seemed to calm down, moving to press a kiss to the neko’s lips. Charles smiled weakly up at him, pressing himself down hard against the King.  
  
“I’ll leave you two to it. Now just remember, Your Highness, please remember for your fiancé’s sake. The middle hole is newly developed and it is highly likely he’ll end up pregnant if you use it.”  
  
The King nodded and as Erik left the room, he gently pressed Charles into the mattress, starting to tug on his clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles lay panting on the bed, groaning a little as he felt Sebastian next to him, settling down to close his eyes, arm wrapped around Charles’ shoulders. His skin no longer felt like it was on fire, yet there was still that ache in his stomach. He had to go through six of these before that ache could be filled and it caused a groan to escape his lips.  
  
“My dear? What’s wrong? You can’t be burning again already.”  
  
“I do not want to have to do this for six weeks. I am more than sure that you have a surgeon that could save me and the child... Why can we not try? I want this over. My stomach... It aches so much Sebastian.”  
  
His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears and Charles wasn’t sure if he was or not.  
  
“Hush my dear... You’re safe. I’ll talk with Erik. But we will not be trying this time. Maybe the next. Is that a fair deal?”  
  
He gave a meek nod before moving to straddle Sebastian, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
“Sebastian, what is expected of me as the Royal Consort..? I am rather worried that I’m going to do something oh so terribly wrong...”  
  
“You’ll be ‘trained’ as it were, my dear. I promise. It will be most hard for you to mess up so badly. I would never let you make a fool of yourself.”  
  
Their lips met and once more, they rolled over onto the sheets as Charles skin began to heat up. Sebastian gently broke apart.  
  
“Have you given much thought to children?”  
  
Charles peered up at him in the dimly lit room with a soft frown on his face.  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“How many you wanted, what you were going to name them, what you wanted?”  
  
“Honestly, I was never that big into children. But I always wanted a little girl. A neko girl. Just so I could like... Tie pretty bows to her ears and tail, sign her up for dance lessons... But whatever I have, I am going to spoil her rotten. She will never have a life even half of what I did. A little boy, I would probably end up spoiling more – running around fields with him and kicking a ball around...”  
  
He sighed softly, a small grin on his face.  
  
“That all sounds so wonderful...”  
  
Sebastian’s lips pressed hard against Charles’ and pretty soon, they were rolling around the bed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for this update taking so long.
> 
> I've been doing fourteen hundred different things, i.e. plotting out an AHS: Freak Show story and plotting out all my old chapter fics. I'm going to put this story on hiatus for now because I need to fix this plot and all my plot holes. I'll come back to this over the Christmas holidays - until then I will be posting little ficlets and oneshots to try and keep my muses going. See you after my break!


End file.
